


do you remember the night (oh, the night we were lost)

by lucifergiggles



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode 6, brief depiction of character death, could be theo/lapin if you squint, i'm just trying to work through my own emotional trauma from this ep rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifergiggles/pseuds/lucifergiggles
Summary: sorrow, loss, and the road ahead
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury & Theobald Gumbar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	do you remember the night (oh, the night we were lost)

**Author's Note:**

> HO boy that episode, huh gang? time to live in denial for a week and ignore all of my responsibilities to write fix-it fics (not this one, i'm so sorry guys)
> 
> title is from 'i am stretched on your grave' by dead can dance

you’re running.

you’re running at speeds you didn’t know you had in you - especially after a fight like that. you weave through side streets and shadows and try to hide as well as your princesses- no, your wards (they’re not princesses anymore, you think spitefully) are right now. 

the entire time you’re running, you fight against the intense sorrow that creeps up the back of your throat. the scratchy, burning feeling of grief unshed hollows you out as you desperately clasp at focusing on the mission at hand. in a sick way that makes you hate yourself, even as you acknowledge it, this almost feels worse than when archmage lazuli sacrificed herself (you refuse to ask yourself ‘why do those close to me keep sacrificing themselves’ right now, because questions like that will only break you).

the image of lapin, unmoving and prone on the floor, candian lifeblood splattered everywhere, is at the forefront of your mind - a twisted image that, no matter how hard you try, you cannot shake. 

the fact that one of his last actions in the living world was to give you a chance to escape with the others hurts you more than the loss itself. 

if it weren’t from the quiet sobs from the twins and liam (poor kid lost his best friend too - you relate to him harder than you would care to think about right now) and the shock and stoic compartmentalisation from the king, you would double over in grief.

but, your people need you more than you need yourself right now, so you duck and weave, leading what’s left of your… well, family (another thing to think about best kept for later) through the streets of comida. it’s going to be a long road (and you have a deep, worrying fear that this won’t be the last loss you experience before it’s over), but you look over at the others, fear and sorrow etched on their faces, and you steel your mind. you will die to keep them safe.

(and maybe if you do, you spare a moment to think selfishly, you might be able to see her - and  _ him _ \- again).

**Author's Note:**

> maybe might have happier stuff in the works coming soon? anyway, come join my crying over at [@puwumats](www.puwumats.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
